St James and Hummel
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Can Jessie man up and follow his heart. Set after he came back to McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Jessie have been secretly dating for almost a year. Jessie is also dating Rachel, the school drama queen and Kurt doesn't like it. One day they were at Jessie's house making out when Jessie's phone rang. He pulls back and looks at the caller ID. He sees Rachel's name and looks back up at Kurt. He answers it "Hey Rach"

"Hey Jessie I'm outside."

Jessie looks at the door then jumps up. Hanging up the phone he looks at Kurt. "Rachel is outside."

Kurt looks away "Are you serious?"

"Um can you go upstairs?"

"Jessie"

"I'll get rid of her I promise."

"Fine"

Jessie walks to the door and Kurt slips out the back door. When Rachel came in the two ended up watching one of Rachel favorite shows. Jessie suddenly remembered Kurt. He jumps up "Crap"

Rachel looks confused "What is it?"

"I'll be right back" Jessie goes upstairs to find Kurt no there so he calls him.

Kurt was gutting out his clothes for school when his phone rang. "Hello"

"Kurt where are you?"

"At my house."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I didn't want to hear you two going at it all night."

"We weren't going to do anything Kurt."

"I don't care ok I'm done."

"Kurt"

"Bye Jessie" Kurt hangs up the phone.

Rachael then walks in "Jessie is everything ok?"

"Not really look you got to go. I'll call you later."

"Ok" Rachael leaves.

It's pouring raining outside and Jessie is looking for his keys. Finally giving up he ran all the way to Kurt's house. He knocks on the door.

Kurt answers it "Jessie"

"I'm not ready to come out."

"Ok"

"But I'll break up with Rachel."

"What?"

"I'll end it with her. I just don't want to lose you."

Kurt looks down "Jess"

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt looks pass Jessie and didn't see his car. "Where's your car?"

"I couldn't find the key."

"So you ran all the way here." Jessie smiles and nods his head "You're insane."

"I know"

"Come on in I still have some of your clothes here."

Jessie comes in and Kurt closes the door. They go downstairs where Kurt gives Jessie some dry clothes. Kurt is lying on the bed when Jessie comes back out. He sits next to Kurt on the bed.

He rubs him on his stomach "I'm for putting you through all this."

"It's ok" Kurt pulls Jessie down on top of him and they fall asleep. It's 12:45 when Kurt wakes up Jessie. "Jessie wake up."

Jessie groans but gets up "What is it?"

"It's late you should get home."

"Alright" Jessie gets up and puts on his shoes.

"I'll give you a ride?"

"No that's ok."

"It's almost one I'm driving you besides my dad's not getting back until tomorrow."

"Ok"

Kurt takes Jessie home. Sitting outside his house Kurt looks over at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"What?"

"Rachel"

"I want to be with you Kurt that's all I care about."

"I acting like a jealous girlfriend." Jessie chuckles "Shut up it's not funny."

"Sorry, I better go."

"Ok"

They kiss.

Jessie looks down "Kurt"

"Yeah"

"Um never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Jessie"

"Forget it ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Jessie kisses Kurt.

"Ok" Kurt waits till Jessie goes in before he pulls off.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next Kurt and Jessie are in glee texting each other.**

**Jessie:** Hey you.

**Kurt: **Hey.

**Jessie:** So I broke up with Rachel earlier.

**Kurt:** How'd she take it?

**Jessie:** Bad.

**Kurt:** I hope she's ok.

**Jessie:** I can't wait till class is over.

**Kurt:** Me either.

**Jessie:** I have an idea meet me in the auditorium after class.

**Kurt:** Why?

**Jessie:** You'll see.

Mr. Shue walked in front of Kurt "Kurt, Kurt!"

Kurt looks up "Huh"

"Who are you texting?"

"No one."

"Put the phone up or give it to me."

Kurt puts his phone his pocket "Sorry"

Jessie was waiting for Kurt in the auditorium when Rachael shows up.

She walks right up to Jessie "Jessie"

"Rachel"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you broke up with me out of the blue."

"Rach"

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything it's me."

"What you don't love me any more."

"No listen Rachel you're an amazing girl and you deserve a guy that's as amazing as you."

"But you are Jessie."

**Kurt walked to the auditorium and saw them together. He backs away and listens.**

"Rachel I love you but there's someone else."

"What?"

"I love some else more but I really care about you."

"So you're just going to leave me. So it was all about sex then."

"What, no it wasn't."

"Well it doesn't seem that way to me. I finally give you what you want and you're dumping me, after you took my virginity!"

**Kurt's eyes grew wide. Jessie and Rachel had sex. Jessie lied to him. He turned and ran and he didn't stop until he got his truck. He drove home.**

"Rachel I loved you alright but I love him more."

Rachel's eyes grew wide "Him you love him more."

Jessie looks down "Yes him, I'm sorry Rachel."

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yeah"

"Is it Kurt?"

Jessie looks up "Why would you think it's Kurt?"

"I'm not stupid I've seen you when you're around him. Your whole face lights up."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, to tell you the truth I'm still kind of love with Finn."

"I can see why, he's hot."

Rachel laughs "Yeah"

"So are we ok Berry?"

"Yeah were good but don't call me Berry."

"Ok"

"Well I better go, see you tomorrow and good luck with Kurt."

"Thanks Rach."

Rachel leaves and Jessie pulls out his phone and calls Kurt who doesn't answer so he decides to see if he was home


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie when Jessie pulled up at Kurt's house he saw him sitting on the steps staring into space. He got out his car and walked over to Kurt. "Kurt" He doesn't answer so he touches the side of his face casing Kurt to jump. "Whoa it's me" Kurt's face was red and his eyes were red and puffy. Jessie sat beside him "What is it?"

"Nothing"

Jessie tries to puts his arm around Kurt but he pushes him away "Kurt"

Kurt gets up "Just leave me alone."

Jessie gets up "Kurt what's going on?"

Kurt wipes his face "Why you don't care."

"Kurt"

"You lied to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I really don't just tell me."

"You lied to me about Rachel."

"No I didn't."

"I went to the auditorium and I heard everything you said."

"What?"

"You still love her."

"No I mean yeah but not like I love you."

"Then why didn't you tell me you slept with her."

Jessie froze; he didn't know what to say after that. He just stood there with his mouth open.

Kurt walked pass Jessie "Were over" With that he went inside, slamming the door behind him.

Jessie stood there for a moment before getting in his car and leaving.

Later that night Finn came home with Rachel. Kurt was lying on his bed when Rachel came in.

"Hey Kurt."

"What do you want?"

She clearly sees that he's upset "You ok?"

Kurt sits up "You really want to know."

She smiles nervously "Yes I do."

"Did you sleep with Jessie?"

Rachel's mouth went dry "What?"

"Did you sleep with Jessie?"

"Um I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you and you can't deny it Jessie already told me everything."

"Ok Kurt it was a mistake. We never meant for it to happen."

"Oh so you didn't mean to kiss, touch, feel, have sex with my boyfriend!"

"Kurt please don't yell."

"Why? You didn't tell Finn that did you. He still thinks he's going to be your first. Boy is he in for a surprise."

"You can't tell him Kurt please."

"After want you did. What makes you think I'm going to do anything for you?"

"I thought we were friends."

"We were until you slept with Jessie."

"Kurt I know you're upset but you can't do this it will ruin my life."

"Like you ruined mine."

"I'm not the only one to blame here. It wasn't just me you know."

"Oh believe me I know and like him I don't want anything to do with you, so get out."

Rachel walks toward the door then turns "I know you hate me but at least give me time to tell him. Finn's been through a lot With Puck and Quinn and I don't want to hurt him even more by telling him-"

"That you betrayed him. Just like Puck and Quinn. To me you're just as bad as them. You're just another person who broke his heart."

**Little did they know Finn was listening on the other side. When he heard the door jiggle he ran back upstairs.**

Rachel opened the door and looked back at Kurt "If you love your Finn don't say anything or you'll break his heart."

"I didn't break his heart, you did."

Rachel turns and leaves. Kurt flops back down on the bed and covered his face with his pillow.

Finn was standing by the door when Rachel came up to him.

"What's going on Finn?"

"I got to go do something for my mom. Can we do this another time?"

"Sure"

Finn opens the door and Rachel steps out. "I call you later Rach."

"Ok"

Finn closes the door then leaned against it. His head was spinning and he thought back to everything that happened with Puck and Quinn. Now he has to go it all again with Rachel. **Perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning Kurt was lying face down on his bed with his pillow over his head. He heard the door open and close. "Dad I'm not felling well and I don't want to talk." He said without moving from under the pillow.

"Good thing I'm not dad then huh."

Kurt turned to see Finn standing by the bed. "Hey Finn"

Finn sits next to Kurt "So I heard you and Rachel talking."

"What?"

"About Jessie and Rachel. I know they slept together. I was coming to get her but I heard you two talking. How are you Kurt?"

"How are you?"

"I just can't believe she would do this to me."

"You're not together Finn so why are you so upset."

"She lied to me. She told me earlier today that she still loved me and she wanted to try again and she said she was saving herself for me so we can be each other's firsts. I'm so stupid; I mean first Quinn and now Rachel. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you and nothings wrong with me right."

"No Jessie's a douche Kurt and you deserve better than that."

"But I love him."

"I know you do but he cheated and I for one know how much that hurts so I'm here for you Kurt."

"Thanks Finn."

"That's what brothers are for" Finn gets up "Now come on"

Kurt groans "Do we have to go?"

"Yes we do now get up."

Kurt groans again but gets up anyway. "Fine" After getting ready Kurt was in his truck waiting for Finn. He honks the horn over and over again. When he sees Finn he stops. "Lets go Hudson were going to be late."

"I'm coming Kurt keep your skirt on." Finn gets in the passengers side and they head to school.

Sitting in the parking lot Kurt was nervous. "Are you sure about this Finn I mean I don't know if I can face him."

"You don't have to but we have test in math class and plus Mr. Shuster will kill us if we miss rehearsal."

Kurt sighs but gets out anyway. They walked in school side by side. By the eyes they were getting they assumed that word got around about Jessie and Rachel.

Kurt looks over at Finn "I guess they know."

"Yeah"

Finn walks Kurt to his locker then goes to his class. Closing his locker Kurt sniffed and knew Jessie was behind him. He slowly turned to him. "What do you want Jessie?"

"Can we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You said you weren't going to sleep wit her."

"I didn't mean for it to happen Kurt."

"Well it did not if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for class." Kurt walked pass Jessie and down the hall to his first class.

Jessie stood there for a moment then he heard people whispering beside him. When he looked over at them they looked away and didn't say anything else so he walked off.

After getting his books out his locker Finn ran into Rachel who quickly apologizes. "Sorry Finn didn't see you."

"That's ok" Finn walks off and Rachel follows him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Rachel I got to get to class."

Rachel gets in front of Finn and stops him. "Wait please."

"What Rachel!"

"I guess you know about me and Jessie."

"What the hell do you think?"

"Ok Finn I know you're upset."

"Upset doesn't begin to explain how I feel. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie I just-"

"Didn't tell me that you slept with Jessie."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then you should have never done it."

"It was a mistake Finn."

"Yeah right" Finn walks pass Rachel.

"Finn!" Rachel called out but he ignored her had kept waking. She turned and came face to face with Kurt. "Hi Kurt"

"Rachel"

"Um did you tell Finn about me and Jessie?"

"No I didn't because you were right I didn't want to him. He said he came down to get you and he heard us yelling at each other."

"Oh um are you upset with me too."

"I just can't believe you would really do that. If you still loved Finn why would you get together with Jessie?"

"Because I just wanted to make him jealous."

"Well congratulations you didn't make his jealous you just ripped his heart out. With that he left her standing there. Kurt made it to class just in time. He sat in the back and put his head on the desk. School had just started and he already regretted coming. **This was going to be a long day. **


	5. Chapter 5

Nether Finn or Kurt couldn't focus and they were both sure they failed there math test. Glee class wasn't any better they were missing notes and steps until Mr. Shuster had enough and let them sit for the rest of the day. Finn left with puck and the rest of the guys while Kurt stayed behind to practice some more. When he was finish he was packing his stuff when Jessie came in.

"Hey Kurt"

Kurt turns to Jessie "Hey"

"Um can we talk?"

"I guess" Kurt walked over to the chairs and sat down.

Jessie sat next to him. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Not really."

"Look I'm not going to lie to you. I still love her but I love you more then anything Kurt."

"Then why did you sleep with her."

"I don't know I guess I was trying to prove to myself that I was bi. That I wasn't complete gay."

"Then what are you huh are you gay or straight or bi."

"I'm bi."

"Bi"

"Yes I love Rachel but you're my whole life and I can't lose you."

"Why didn't you tell me after it happened?"

"I don't know I guess I was scared."

"Of what?"

"This you leaving me for sleeping with her."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Honestly I was I just didn't know how to tell the love of my life that I betrayed him. I couldn't face seeing the hurt look on your face like you had the other day. I'm so so sorry Kurt."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"No I want to be with you."

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it, show me how much I mean to you and how much you love me."

"And I do that by coming out."

"Yes because I'm never going back in the closet for anyone. Not even you Jessie" Kurt gets up and picks up his things and walks off.

Jessie gets up "Kurt"

Kurt looks back at Jessie "Yeah"

"You still love me, right."

"More then anything or anyone."

Driving home he saw Rachel walking. He pulls up beside her. "Hey Berry."

Rachel looks over at Kurt "Kurt Hi"

"Would you like a ride?"

"Sure" Racael gets in the passangers side. "Thanks"

"No problem" Kurt pulls off "So I talked to Jessie"

"Oh what did you talk to him about?"

"Why you slept with him."

"To prove to himself that he wasn't completely gay."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry Kurt I never meant to hurt you-"

"I know Rachel."

"I just wish we could forget this ever happened you know."

"Yeah I'd like that."

After dropping Rachel off Kurt headed home. When he pulled up he saw Finn sitting on the steps with his head down. He honks the horn and Finn jumped.

Finn got up and walked to the passengers side window "Hey"

"Hey want to go for a ride."

Finn smiles "Sure" Finn gets in the car and Kurt pulls back out. "So what took you song long?"

"Jessie wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"He told me he slept with her to prove to himself that he wasn't completely gay."

"And do you believe that?"

"I don't know but I talked to Rachel to and she told me the same thing."

"When did you talk to her?"

"I was driving home and I saw her so I asked her if she wanted a ride. Finn I think she's really upset."

"I should be the one upset not her."

"I know but she feels really bad and I think you should at least talk to her."

Finn groans "Fine I'll talk to her are you happy"

"Oh don't act like you're upset you know you want to talk to her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Finn and you know it."

Finn smiles "Whatever."

**Mistakes are mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt gave Finn his car and he decided to go see Rachel. He knocks on the door and she answers it. "Finn"

"Hey Rachel um are you busy?"

"No what's going on?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah come on in."

"Thanks" Finn comes in and Rachel closes the door behind him. Finn sits on the couch and Rachael sits next to him."

"So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Jessie."

"Yeah I figured that. So what do you want to know?"

"Do you still love him?"

Rachel looks down "Yeah I do but my love for him doesn't even come close my love for you. Finn you were my first and to be honest with you I've never felt this way about a guy before."

"Not even with Jessie?"

"Ok I'll admit the only reason I started a relationship with him was because I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted you to fight for me."

"I thought you didn't care anymore so I gave up but I couldn't get you out of my head. So when I brought you over my house a few days ago I was going to tell you how I felt but then I heard you and Kurt yelling at each other. I thought we were going to be each others firsts."

"But you slept with Santana."

"No I didn't I only went along with that because I knew it would piss you off and you might try to fight for me but instead you started dating Jessie. I assumed we were done for good so I tried to move on. But when I heard that Jessie broke up with you I thought it was a perfect oppertunity to get you back. I swear Rachael I never slept with her or anyone else."

"I'm so sorry Finn but look it didn't mean anything. We were just two friends helping each other out."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I don't know I was scared you would shut me out completely like you did so I kept my mouth shut but when Kurt found out and made me feel like a complete disappointment I knew I had to tell you."

"With everything that happened with Puck and Quinn I can't believe you would even consider it."

"I thought... I'm sorry" Finn doesn't say anything so she continues "So what does that mean for us?"

Finn sighs "I don't know but maybe we could start out slow you know maybe lunch."

"I'd like that."

Jessie was walking down the street trying to clear his head when he saw Kurt walking across the street with his head down. He called out for him but Kurt didn't answer so he walked over to him. When he got close he saw headphones in his ear. He reached out his hand and stopped him.

Kurt looked up and saw Jessie. He took the headphones out of his ear. "Are you stalking me now?"

"No I just saw you walking and thought I'd say hey."

"Um hum" Kurt started to walk again.

Jessie walked up beside him. "So are you ok?"

"Jessie did you think about what I said?"

"About coming out."

"Yeah"

"Yeah I did."

"Well are you?"

"Yeah if that's what you want."

Kurt stops and looks at Jessie. "You don't want to do you?"

"What?"

"Come out I can tell by the look on your face."

"I'm...I...I don't know ok all I know is that I love you and I want to be with you."

"I'm not going back in the closet Jessie."

"I'm not asking you too."

"And I'm not telling you to come out for me. I want you to want to come out. If you're not ready you're not ready I'm not rushing you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. No matter how long it takes I'll never give up on us. I love you Jessie and I don't want to lose you but I don't want to hide our love anymore."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'll wait for you and whenever you're ready I'll still be here."

"You promise."

Kurt smiles "Yeah I promise."

Jessie smiles and they start walking again "So what do we do now?"

"Be friends."

"Ok friends."

Jessie holds out his hand and Kurt shakes it.

"So if you're just walking, would you like some company?" Jessie asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah sure I would love some company." The two then continued their walk, arms touching every now and then still sending electrictity through their bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been almost two weeks since word got around about Jessie and Rachel slept together and the school was still stuck on it. Everywhere Jessie went he got looks and insults. He was walking down the hall when a girl walked up to him.

"Hey St James."

"Hi um do I know you?"

"No but I know you."

"I don't-"

"How could you do that to Kurt? He was the sweetest and most nicest guy here and you went and slept with that thing Rachel."

"She's not that bad."

"Oh please she's been when who huh. First Finn then Noah and now you, she's a-"

"Shut up you don't know anything about her or me."

"I know you're the reason Kurt's so upset."

"What are you talking about I'm with him all the time and I've never seen him like that."

"Because he doesn't want you to see him like that. You broke his heart Jessie so why don't you do all of us a huge favor and leave because no one wants you here." With that she left.

Jessie just stood there.

Rachel heard everything and came up behind him. "Hey Jessie."

Jessie turned to Rachel. "Hey"

"Are you ok?"

"Maybe she's right I should just leave."

"What about Kurt?"

"You heard what she said. I ruined his life."

"Maybe she was lying. I mean why would Kurt pretend to be happy when he's not."

"I don't know."

"Look maybe you should just talk to him."

"Why?"

"Come on Jessie you know he loves you."

"Yeah ok I'll talk to him." Rachel then hugs him and Jessie smiles as he hugs him back. "Thanks Rachel."

Rachel pulls back and kisses him on the cheek. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see the flash of a camera go off. When she pulled back she was still smiling. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Yeah maybe you're right. Anyway I better get to class. Talk to you later ok."

"Yup bye."

**Later that day in Glee Club**

Kurt and Finn walked in the class and everyone looked up at them.

"What's going on?" Finn said as he sat down next to Noah.

Noah handed him the school paper. "Looks like Rachel and Jessie are still fooling around."

Kurt walked up and took the paper from Noah. "Just because someone took this doesn't mean anything."

Noah got up "Are you sure? I mean he did tell you that he still loved her right."

Finn grabbed his arm. "Dude shut up."

Noah chuckles "Really you should know Finn. I mean first Quinn cheated and now Rachel and both cheated on you with me and well Jessie. You really should pick your women carefully."

Finn stood up and pushed Noah down. "I said shut the hell up. You're suppose to be my best friend."

"I'm sorry ok I was just suppose to be a joke ok. I didn't mean to upset you I swear."

Kurt stepped between him and Noah. "Come on Finn."

Finn looked over at Kurt "Where?"

"I want to go home."

"Ok" Finn walks off followed by Kurt.

Noah got up "I'm sorry Finn."

As they stepped out they bumped into Rachel and Jessie. Kurt stared at Jessie before walking pass him with Finn following him.

Jessie and Rachel looked at each other before walking in the class. As soon as they walked in Noah hit Jessie in the face.

Rachel pushed him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He deserved it." With that he sat back down. Not before throwing the school paper at him.

Jessie looked at the paper. "What is this, it's not true."

Noah smiled "Then where were you two just now huh. Making out in the bathroom."

Rachel stood "No we decided to walk to class together since we were going to the same place."

Noah looked away. "Whatever."

Jessie got up and went to one end of the class while Rachael went to the other side. He pulled out his phone and called Kurt who didn't answer so he left a message. "Hey Kurt look I know you're probably mad at me but I swear to you nothing is going on with me and Rachael. We were just taking in the hall and someone must have taken that picture. I love you Kurt and I don't care anymore I just want you back with me. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through-"

Mr. Shue walked over to him. "Um were about to start can you get off the phone."

"Yeah sorry" When he walked off he put the phone back to his ear. "Just call me Kurt please. I really need to talk to you." When the phone beeped he hung it up.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days and Kurt still hasn't been answering his calls. It's now Saturday and Jessie was scared Kurt never ignored him for this long. He started to think that it was really over between them and he didn't want that because he really loved Kurt and didn't want to lose him.

Kurt was depressed Finn noticed and he hated seeing Kurt like this so he decided to do something about it. When he got to his and Kurt's room he was lying face down on the bed. "Get up" Finn said.

Kurt peeked up at him. "No I don't want to." He covered his head again.

Finn sighed "Come on Kurt you've been cooped up in here for three day. It's Saturday lets go out."

"I don't want to." He mumbled and pulled his cover up and over his head. Finn walked up to Kurt and pulled off the covers making Kurt sat up. "Finn, will you just leave me alone!" Kurt yelled.

"Hey you don't think I'm pissed about Rachel!" he shot back.

"Rachel didn't cheat on you with Jessie like he cheated on me with her. You weren't even together so why do you even care?" Kurt stood up.

"Because I never stopped loving her alright. It killed me when she cheated on me with Puck and it when Quinn cheated on me with Puck. You have no idea how it feels to be betrayed by our love. Not once not twice but three times. Even though me and Rachel weren't together when she slept with Jessie but we were talking about getting back together." Finn finally stops, looks away and takes a breath.

Kurt looks down "Where do you want to go?"

Finn's head shoots up. "What?"

"Where do you want to go?" he said again. Finn smiles and so does Kurt. "Come on Finn before I change my mind."

"Well I just wanted to hang out, just us." Finn puts his hands in his pockets.

Kurt sighs "Fine Finn I'll go get dressed." Kurt goes into the bathroom.

Finn goes upstairs. He was about to turn on the TV when the door bell rang so he went to go answer it. He froze when he saw Jessie. "Jessie what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about Kurt. He hasn't been to school in three days and he's not answering my calls."

"That's because you broke his heart." Finn snaps

"What was in the school papers was not true. I only slept with her once, we were just talking and she hugged me. That's when someone took that picture. Look I love Kurt and I know I screwed it up because I wasn't sure about my sexuality but I'm over that now. I'm gay and in love with your brother." Finn just stands there "Look can you just tell him that I want to talk to him, please Finn."

Finn looks back and sees Kurt who smiles. He looks back at Jessie. "Fine but if you try something I kick your-"

"Finn!" Kurt yelled walking up to them. "It's ok Finn I think he gets it. Um can you give me a minute with Jessie?"

Finn glares at Jessie then walks off.

Kurt steps outside and closes the door. "What is it Jessie?"

"Are you ok?" Jessie asks

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Kurt asks crossing his arms.

"You haven't been to school in three day and you weren't answering my calls. I was worried about you." Kurt just stands there. "Look Kurt what happened in school wasn't true. I only slept with her that one time I swear Kurt."

"I don't know what to believe alright. Can you just give me some time to think?" Kurt said looking down.

"You don't believe me. Kurt I love you alright and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm like so freaking in love with you. Just give me another chance I promise you, you won't regret it." Jessie takes Kurt's hand. "Please believe me Kurt."

Kurt looks away from Jessie. "I want to but it's really hard for me to. The whole school is talking about you two."

"Screw what they think alright. I love you and I don't care what they think. Look can we just talk?" Jessie asks hopefully.

"I call you later alright, I promise."

Jessie nods "Well bye."

Kurt smiles and waves at him. "Bye"

Jessie walks off and Kurt goes back inside. As he closed the door he turned to see Finn. "Jesus Finn."

"Is everything ok Kurt." Finn asks

Kurt smiles "Yeah are you ready to go?"

Finn nods "Yeah."

**Together they leave. **


	9. Chapter 9

continuing from last chapter

Finn and Kurt were just getting back from their night out. Finn pulled up in their driveway and saw Jessie's car on the curb. Kurt told Finn to go inside while he talked to Jessie.

Kurt waited for him to go inside then he went over to the car. Looking through the window he saw that Jessie was sleep. He knocks on the window.

Jessie opened his eyes and saw Kurt and rolled down the window. "Hey" he said.

"I told you that I was going to call you. How long have you been sitting here?" Kurt asked.

"When you left with Finn I came back. Look Kurt I know you don't want to see me anymore but I just needed to see you and I knew you wouldn't have called me anyway." Jessie said looking away from Kurt.

"I was really going to call you Jessie." Kurt admitted. He looked back at the house then back at Jessie. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Jessie smiled "Really."

Kurt nodded "Yeah maybe we can talk. If you want to, do you?"

"Yeah I do." Jessie said. He watched Kurt walks over to the passenger's side and get in the car. "So where do you want to go?"

Kurt shrugged "I don't know but since it's getting late not far. I don't want my dad to kill me if I'm late for curfew."

Jessie drove around the corner to a burger king. "So do you still like burgers?"

Kurt smiled "I love burgers." he hopped out of the car. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah!" Jessie said still sitting in the car.

"Well you better because you're paying." Kurt yelled back.

Jessie smiled and got out the car and followed Kurt inside. After ordering their food they sat in the back.

"So um how have you been Kurt?" Jessie asked.

Kurt sighed "Okay I know this is awkward but let's skip all that. I just want you to tell me the truth."

"Okay" Jessie said slowly.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Do you find Rachel annoying?"

Jessie starts laughing.

"I'm serious besides Mercedes she's one of by closest friends but sometimes she can be a little over the top. So I ask you again do you find her annoying." Kurt asked leaning in closer.

Jessie looked away from Kurt. "Maybe a little."

Kurt started laughing.

Jessie just stared at him. "I really missed that laugh." Kurt smiles faded and he blushed. Kurt there's nothing going on with me and Rachel. What happened with her was a mistake. You mean everything to me and I hate not being with you anymore. I screwed up and I regret it but I'm really sorry Kurt."

Kurt looked down. "So what are you saying?"

"Come on Kurt you know what I'm saying. I want another change and I'll do anything to prove it to you." Jessie got up and sat next to Kurt. "Kurt I love you so much."

Kurt sighed "Jessie-" Kurt was cut off by the lady brining their food. When she was gone he turned back to Jessie. He was about to speak but he was cut off by Jessie's lips on his own. He reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around Jessie's neck, pulling him closer to him. Pulling back for air they were both panting. "God Jessie."

Jessie smiled and licked his lips. "You are my life Kurt and no one is ever going to change that."

Kurt just smiled "I love you too Jessie St. James and I've never stopped."

Back at the house

Finn was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. Standing in front of him was Rachel. "Hey Rachel."

Rachel smiled "Hi Finn um you wanted me to come over, right."

Finn nodded "Yeah come on in." he steps aside.

"Thanks" Rachel said.

Finn shut the door and turned to her. "Rachel I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you and it wasn't right. I mean it wasn't like you cheated on me or anything. I was just so upset when I found out about you sleeping with Jessie when I was suppose to be your first."

"Well you might not have been my first in that but you were a first in a lot of other things." Rachel said.

Finn looked down "Like what?"

Rachel smiled "You were my first real crush, my first kiss and more importantly my first and only love."

Finn looked back up at her. "Really I was?"

Rachel nods "Yes you were and I'm so sorry for not telling you about it. I just didn't want you to hate me."

Finn smiled "I could never hate you Rachel because I love you too much."

"Finn I made a mistake and I want us to try again." Rachel said hopefully.

Finn stepped closer to her. "I want us to try again too." he kissed her.

She then hugged him as tight as she could. "I love you too Finn."

A/N please review and forgive my mistakes


End file.
